


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - A Stormy Night

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double penetration fingering, F/M, NSFW/18+, No mention of lube - in real life use lube people!, Oral Sex/Cunnilingus, Tantric Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal sex & anal fingering (did i mention anal fingering?), more anal fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are offered a publishing contract, Tom accompanies you to the old country hotel where the meeting is held, reportedly haunted by a rather depraved ghost. When a storm closes in an you are stuck there for the night, you get to find out what depraved really is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns Bookstore - A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Its taken me a while to get this written as my head is now full of other projects, but i can’t leave the bookstore boys just yet. I hope you enjoy this one, its not specified that its Allerdale Hall, and the geography wouldn’t be right, but just put that down to poetic licence, ok?!

Hammer & Horns  - A Stormy Night

You sat holding the letter as your hands shook. You couldn't quite believe the news that it contained, never in your wildest dreams when you started your writing would you expect this. Looking out of the window of the Tea House your eyes were unfocused, staring into the distance as the rain ran in rivulets down the small windowpanes.

"You ok Emma?"

Chris's voice startled you a little, bringing you back to the present moment as you looked up at him;

"Yes... yes... i think so..."

"Want to talk?"

He pulled the chair out next to you and sat down, his huge frame making you feel tiny as you sat slumped. Handing him the letter you watched in silence as he read it, his eyes darting back and forth across the document until he put it down at looked at you with his jaw agape;

"You're being offered a publishing deal?"

You nodded, a lump in your throat as nervous tears of happiness threatened to spill. He saw your reaction and wrapped his huge arms around you, pulling you to his chest in a massive bear hug as you finally let out the tears of joy. Suddenly a second pair of hands were pressing against your back and Tom's worried voice could be heard - although slightly muffled through Chris - where he had rushed over when he'd seen you crying;

"Emma! What's wrong?!"

Pulling back from Chris you smiled at him, wiping the tears from your face with the cuffs of your cardigan;

"Nothing’s wrong, i'm just a little emotional... my book has been picked up by a big Publishing House, they want to release it commercially..."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!"

Crushed into his arms Tom gave you his own hug, squashing you between him and Chris. He sat down and you explained to the two of them that you had been invited to attend a big industry conference at a country hotel the following weekend to discuss things with them.

"Hey, that's the same date that Tom is going to the big book fair down that way, he could give you a lift if you liked?"

Chris smiled at you as Tom nodded;

"Look, this is only a suggestion; but if you wanted me to come to the meeting with you i'd be more than happy to? I probably know the workings of the industry a little better than you do, and could act as your rep if you wanted?"

"Thank you, i hadn't even thought of that, yes... please..."

A week later on a very rainy Friday afternoon you were sat in the front seat of the Hammer & Horns van as Tom for once drove slowly through the country back roads towards your destination. The rain had continued all week and there were now parts of the countryside and outlying towns that were flooded; you'd already had to turn back a couple of times and Tom had handed you the old road atlas he kept in the van. You were now navigating him the long way around to get to the lavish country hotel that was your destination having spent the morning at a book fair in a nearby town buying more stock for the store’s Classics and Rare Titles section.

"Wow, will you look at that..."

Tom pulled the van to a slow crawl as you had turned a corner on a hill road, the view of the wide valley opening out before you and you could see the extent of the flooding.

"Will we still be able to get to the conference?" you asked with worry in your voice

"Yes... look... you can see the hotel from here"

He pointed into the distance and you could see the beautiful Victorian stone building as it nestled into the hills on the far side of the valley. The river wound its way through the land between you and it, but you could see the long driveway that led from the road to its front door was still above water, giving you a causeway through the flood to get to your destination.

Easing the van down the hill Tom carefully avoided the large puddles in the road; unsure how deep they would be or if they hid any potholes that could damage the van's wheels. You checked the map and soon you found yourselves at the main gates to the hotel, the van only just fitting through the stone archway, and carefully made your way along the driveway, the sun finally shining for the first time in over a week, the floodwaters either side of you looking beautiful as they mirrored the surrounding hills.

Pulling up into the car park, Tom made sure he parked at the highest point, not wanting to risk the waters rising and washing the van away; especially with its now precious cargo of rare books he'd picked up that morning. Climbing out he grabbed his suit bag and the small bag where you'd packed a few things so you could change into your smart business clothes, balancing it all on one arm as he took your hand with the other. He could feel that you were shaking;

"Emma... relax, you're going to be fine..."

You laughed nervously as you made your way across the gravel driveway;

"I know... i know... it’s just a big thing..."

Tom squeezed your hand and smiled at you as you walked, gesturing up to the old building;

“You know I did a bit of research about this place...”

“Yeah?”

“It used to be a big country house owned by a rather sordid and depraved Baronet”

“Sordid and depraved?” you grinned up at him; “Reminds me of someone...”

“Naughty...” Tom grinned at you, his eyes a bright turquoise in the sunshine.

The doors to the conference centre opened automatically and you made your way to the reception desk, checking in for the conference and claiming your name badges; Tom having been put onto the attendees list at your request.

For a moment Tom paused, the lights flickering overhead as he shivered slightly before clearing his throat and standing tall again, taking long purposeful strides as he swung the bag from his hand he crossed the large marbled hallway and leant on the high desk, turning on the charm to the receptionist;

"Darling, i don't suppose there is a dressing room or day room available that we could use to change in, is there?"

The young girl smiled up at him for a moment, and you could tell she was trying to figure out if she could give him a room that wasn't being used. After a moment she turned and pulled a key from the dark wooden pigeon holes behind her, handing it to Tom with a smile;

"Room 1462 is free; and if you choose to stay the night just let us know, it'll be reserved until 6pm for you Sir"

He plucked the key from her hands gently;

"Thank you Darling"

Taking your hand he led you to the elevator and pressed the button, looking at you sideways as he rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand gently.

"Tom, we don't need a room; i can just get changed in the ladies room"

"Nonsense, you need to relax before your interview"

You rode in a comfortable silence up the four floors to your room, Tom opening the door before stepping aside, letting you in first. The room was beautiful, a large bed with a huge canopy over it, the antique furniture giving it a slightly dark look, but the candelabra's on the table glinting in the sunshine that came in the window. Pushing the door shut behind him he draped his suit bag over a large double backed chair, the plush seat having seen better days, but still the best place to sit if you wanted to feel the warmth from the fireplace had it been lit.

You stood in the middle of the room and watched as he moved around, twiddling with some buttons and knobs in the fireplace until it suddenly burst into life;

"Oh, i didn't realise it was a gas fire"

He didn't reply, instead he silently made his way over to you, standing directly in front of you as he stared into your eyes;

"You need to relax...."

You felt his hands stray to your skirt, tugging the fabric up gently as he started to walk you backwards;

"...And i know the best way to help you do that"

When the backs of your legs made contact with the soft bedcovers he pushed you back and you landed on the mattress, propping yourself up on your elbows as you watched him get to his knees on the rug and pushed your skirt further up your legs. He curled his long fingers over the elastic of your knickers and tugged them down past your knees, pulling them off your feet and casting them aside as he lifted one leg and started to lay kisses along the soft skin of your inner thigh.

"Tom... i don't think this... should we really be doing this... oh..."

As he lips made their first contact with your pussy your train of thought was broken, any worries that you shouldn't be doing what you were doing leaving your mind as buried his face in your folds, licking and sucking at every inch possible.

You were vaguely aware of the sound of rain hitting the windows again, yet as Tom started to suckle gently on your clitoris the outside world faded into insignificance, the pleasure you were experiencing in the dark hotel room your number one focus right now.

You watched in awe as his eyes glinted at you from between your legs, his tongue lapping at your clit as his fingers massaged your thighs before straying down and he slipped two long fingers into your entrance. As the light in the room faded where the storm clouds had reappeared you could have sworn his hair was a few shades darker - black almost - but the amazing task he was doing of licking you out had you forgetting these thoughts. Your hands found their way to his hair as you fell back against the bed, widening your legs so he could finger you deeper, the wet sounds coming from between your thighs as he worked his long digits in and out of you, his tongue and lips making obscene noises as he continued to torture your clit.

As his little finger strayed lower and started to rub at your brown rose you let out a little sigh, knowing what was about to happen, and as he pressed the slippery digit against the tight ring of muscle you relaxed and allowed him to slide in.

"Oh God, Tom..."

"It’s Thomas now darling..."

His voice was muffled, but in the Victorian setting it seemed right.

"Thomas... yes... that's it... that's the spot..."

As his fingers dually worked on your pussy and asshole his wide tongue swiped up your swollen folds, resting back on your clit as he started his final assault, working in earnest as you climbed towards your orgasm until it finally hit, your back arching as you came on his fingers, screaming his name as you reached your peak;

"THOMAS!"

As you slumped onto the bedcovers you felt him gently withdraw his fingers, and through blissfully lidded eyes you watched as he stood and grinned at you;

"There, isn't that better? Don't you feel more relaxed now?"

“You could say that”

Letting your head fall back against the covers you took a few moments to recover, letting your heart rate return to normal after the racing beat it had been hammering out moments before. You were vaguely aware of Thomas moving around the room, the rustle of fabric as he changed out of his jeans and grey polo shirt and into his suit. When you had finally mustered enough energy to move from your blissful state of relaxation you sucked in a short breath; Tom – Sorry, _Thomas_ – was standing in front of the mirror as he combed what looked like traditional hair gel through his hair. His suit fitted him like a glove, the high waisted trousers clinging to his long legs, his black silk waistcoat snug around his torso and showing off his slender frame. The white shirt had somewhat fancy sleeves and an unusual collar, and rather than a standard tie, he wore one that seemingly wrapped around his neck. Turning to you his eyes glinted the palest of aquamarine;

“See something you like?”

You could do little but nod, watching as he strode across the room, bracing each leather booted foot in turn on the cushion of the seat as he wiped over the old leather with a cloth. Standing straight he adjusted the golden chains that were attached to his waistcoat and carefully placed the vintage watch into the small pocket. Finally as you glanced at the clock you realised you really needed to get ready or else be late for your meeting, pulling yourself to your feet and changing quickly, the simple black dress the one that was last worn during the poetry night at the bookstore and your ill fated evening with Adam. This time covering yourself with a jacket you checked your reflection in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised with what you saw.

“We should go...”

Thomas’s voice startled you a little, you hadn’t heard him approach and yet he was suddenly beside you;

“Yes... let me just grab my notepad”

He watched as you gathered the things you wanted to take to the meeting, holding out his arm for you to take as he escorted you out of the room and to your meeting.

~*~

Stepping out of the meeting room you quietly closed the door, your hands shaking as you did so. Finally looking up you met Thomas’s gaze, the smile spreading across his face as you both stood there for a moment before you flung yourself into his arms, wrapping yours around his shoulders as you let out a quiet squeal of delight;

“Oh my god! That was amazing! I can’t believe it’s really happening!”

He stared down at you with an intense look in his eyes;

“I knew you could do it”

For a moment you both paused something causing you to realise that all was not as it was when you had entered the meeting room almost two hours previously. Glancing around still holding each other you saw that large candelabra’s were lit around the entrance hall, but the building was almost deathly quiet. The receptionist that had checked you in emerged from one of the side doors and paused, a look of surprise on her face;

“Oh! I didn’t realise you were still here”

Thomas released his grasp on you and your arms fell to your sides, the chill in the air causing you to wrap them around your body;

“What’s happening? Where is everybody?”

The young girl rested the heavy metal candelabra onto one of the small tables, taking a lit candle from it, walking across the room to light the ones that remained;

“The storm hit whilst you were in your meeting. With the panic to clear out the conference guests before the road fully flooded we forgot about you”

“What do you mean fully flooded? Are we stuck here?”

You went to the window and peered out through the rain soaked panes of glass into the half light of the stormy sunset, any hope of seeing the actual sun dashed by the black clouds that gathered on the horizon as they poured yet more rain onto the landscape.

“I’m afraid so. The room is completely complimentary, and we can bring a tray up for room service, but the majority of the staff have also been evacuated so we’re not opening the restaurant”

“But... but...”

You were starting to panic but weren’t entirely sure why. Thankfully Thomas slipped his hand into yours, his voice immediately calming you;

“Thank you, that would be perfect. We’ll be in our room”

He carefully steered you towards the staircase, the faint light that still came in the windows just enough to show the way, but the corridor along to your room gave you chills, Thomas’s long strides meaning you needed to almost run to keep up with him, using the light from your phone to illuminate the keyhole long enough to open the door to your room.

He ushered you in and you watched as he lit the candles around the room before finally coming over to where you stood;

“Here, come sit with me and we can wait whilst they bring dinner, it’ll be a while as no doubt they have other guests to attend to”

After a few minutes of sitting curled up on the bed with Thomas’s arm around your shoulders you had started to relax, and you watched when he reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out a small book, its old leather bindings pale with age against the dark red of the cover;

“Here, this is for you, a congratulations present so to speak”

Taking it from him you leant towards the light his side of the bed, squinting in the faint light at the title upon the cover;

“Lady Chatterley’s Lover... its one of my favourites!”

He chuckled as he reached for a book of his own, and you settled into a comfortable position, draped over his lap as you lay on your front, using the light from the candles as you started to read. You felt him rest his own book on your back and you chuckled a little, realising that he now had one hand free as it started to stroke the skin of your inner thigh.

The words on the pages in front of you started to blur as Thomas’s fingers danced over your skin, edging closer and closer to your core until you felt them gently tug the elastic of your knickers to one side, those skilled fingers finally reaching your most tender of places.

“You don’t seem to be reading?”

You could tell he was smirking as he spoke, his fingers seeking out your clit as they parted your slippery folds;

“Read to me...”

Blinking a few times you stared at the page in front of you, the paragraphs that were described was as Lady Chatterley was taken roughly against a tree in their garden. Concentrating on the old type in front of you, your voice faltered regularly as Thomas slowly slid two long fingers into your dripping hole and his thumb found your clit. Describing the passionate act aloud as you were also driven to the edge made your insides quiver around his fingers, and when he pulled them free only to slide them along your crease and press against your brown rose all words failed you. His movements stopped and you let out a little whimper of disappointment;

“Ehehehe... i will start again when you continue...”

Taking a deep breath you looked back to the page, eagerly finding the last paragraph you had read and starting again, concentrating on the story as he pressed his slippery digits against the tight ring of muscle. Letting out a deep breath you relaxed your body and felt the glorious stretch as he slipped in up to his knuckles. You felt his book fall from your back onto the bed as he slipped his other hand beneath you, pulling the skirt of your dress up as his other hand worked its way between your legs, his fingers finding your tight channel and his thumb strumming against your clit as he finger fucked you in both passages simultaneously.  

You could feel your body start to come undone, the dual pleasures that Thomas’s hands were giving you becoming too much, your body reaching its peak as you saw stars, the world spinning as the pleasure took over and you finally crashed over the precipice.

Slumping onto the bedcovers you felt aftershocks of your orgasm course through you as still he held his fingers within you, letting your body slowly calm before he finally pulled his hands free.

“Very good darling. Here, would you like to taste yourself?”

He held out his hand that he had fingered your pussy with and you gently grasped it, slowly licking your musky juices from his fingers, smiling around his digits as his pale blue stare took in your flushed cheeks, still glowing from your orgasm. Just as you released the second digit with an audible pop there was a light knock at the door;

“Room service”

“Just a moment!” Thomas called out, before quietly speaking to you; “Be a darling and get the door, i can’t really move at the moment”

He glanced down and you followed his gaze, smiling as you saw his erection straining at the fabric of his trousers, and as he lowered his book to his lap to hide it. On wobbly legs you made your way to the door, making sure that your skirt was pulled down to your knees and opened the door, taking the tray from the waiter and thanking him.

“What have we got?” Thomas enquired

Peering under the posh silver domes you glanced at the spread the hotel had provided;

“Cheese and crackers with some chutneys under this one, and cheesecake under here. There’s also a bottle of wine”

“Fabulous, leave it on the table and come here”

There was something authorative about his voice that wasn’t usually present, and as he leant back against the padded headboard of the bed he reminded you of some baryonic hero from times gone by.  As you closed the distance between the two of you he unzipped himself, his hard cock springing free as the fly of his trousers parted, standing proud and eager for attention;

“Climb on my lap and read to me...”

You went to move but he suddenly held his hand up for you to stop;

“Knickers off first please”

Obeying his request you shimmied out of your underwear and straddled his lap, your knees either side of his thighs as you knelt with your back to him. You felt him slide his hand between your legs, dousing his palm and fingers in your juices before letting you position yourself over him. That first touch as the smooth crown of his cock rested against your tight entrance sent shivers down your spine, and it was the gentle push of his hand on your lower back that had you sliding onto him, his thick girth stretching you, your body still taught from your recent orgasm.

“Now lean forward and rest on your elbows... here...” he reached over with his clean hand and passed you your book, watching as you settled on your elbows between his legs, your pussy spasming as it was so deliciously stretched. You wondered what he was about to do, watching over your shoulder as he flipped your skirt up so your ass was on full display and then reached for his own book, resting it on the top of your buttocks before he finally placed his slippery hand on your asshole;

“Here’s what’s going to happen my darling Emma, i am going to finger that delightful bottom of yours as you lay still on my cock. You are going to make me cum with just the walls of your pussy as you squeeze my cock. Understood?”

“Yes Thomas” you managed to squeak out, the sensations you were already experiencing making you close to orgasm. You were desperate to start to move, to feel some friction, but wanted to experience this how Thomas had suggested.

You could feel your body tremble as his fingers rested against your asshole, and you silently begged him to do something. Thankfully your prayers were answered and you felt your tight ring of muscle give away easily to his fingers, still slippery with your juices. Your inner walls clenched around the dual penetrations, and as Thomas started to slowly finger your back passage you heard the quiet sound of him turning the page of his book. Glancing over your shoulder you smiled as you saw the serene look on his face, his brow slightly furrowed as he concentrated on reading, the almost indiscernible movement of his wrist as his fingers moved slowly within you.

As much as you wanted to watch him, your body was starting to fully respond to his actions, your hips canting towards his hand and therefore in turn slightly moving upon his cock, and it was only when you felt him move his book and rest his free hand firmly on the small of your back to hold you in place did you let out a little whine;

“Please Thomas...”

“No... we have the whole night... just enjoy the slow build. You can put your book down if you like?”

Folding your gift closed you turned and rested your head on the soft covers of the bed, your hands grasping onto Thomas’s ankles as he started to finger you harder, stretching you. As you concentrated on his movements you could start to feel your inner walls tremble, the effect of the tantric position finally having a benefit on you. When your hips started to shudder you moaned into the mattress, and it was then that you hear Thomas’s groans of pleasure;

“That’s it Emma, i can feel you trembling around me, i know you want to come, to hit ecstasy, that point of no return... come on, you know you can do this...”

All the time he continued to finger you, pushing his fingers apart as he stretched your rear passage until your body finally shook, your orgasm fiercely intense as you came hard on Thomas’s cock and fingers and you could feel your juices squirting out around his cock, soaking his trousers and the bedcovers beneath you.

As you lay limp on the bed whilst basking in the glow of your orgasm you felt Thomas’s strong hand lift you from his cock and he slipped out from beneath you, leaving you face down on the bed with your legs spread obscenely wide. As you felt the mattress dip behind you glanced over your shoulder and saw Thomas pushing your legs even further apart, his cock dripping with your come and you knew where he was heading even before his strong hands rested upon your buttocks and spread your cheeks. With your asshole still loose from the drawn out fingering he had just given you and his shaft slippery with your juices he entered with ease, yet the stretch of his girth still had you groaning with pleasure, the now welcome feeling of fullness as he started to fuck your asshole more satisfying that anything else you had experienced so far that evening.

As the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room your moans of pleasure increased, not bothered if there were any other guests or even staff nearby, your only concern was yourself and Thomas, the outside world fading into insignificance.

For a moment Thomas stopped, bracing his knees on the bedcovers as his strong hands pulled your hips up until you were kneeling on the bed;

“Darling, finger yourself... we should have brought a vibrator with us so you could have been doubly stuffed...”

You obeyed his command, sliding your hand underneath your body and pushed three fingers into your stretched pussy, fucking yourself as he started to drive into your asshole with new vigour. It was only when you felt the brush of his hand against yours and that rough touch of his fingers rubbing against your clit did you realise he was going to eek every last ounce of pleasure out of your body before he would let you rest, your body climbing as he rubbed and fucked you, your own hand joining in with the same rhythm until you came hard on his cock and your fingers;

“Fantastic darling...” he continued to fuck your asshole; “You felt so tight around my cock... now... do it again...”

“Thomas... i can’t... not so soon...”

“Yes you can... and i know you want to...”

He angled his hips slightly and you felt a new stretch as he fucked you, his other hand moving beneath you and pulling your fingers from your pussy before he carefully slid two then three fingers into your dripping hole, his other hand rubbing hard circles against your clit, all the while fucking your asshole deep and you even surprised yourself by coming against so soon, crying out his name as your body shuddered.

For a moment you went limp, your cheek against the bedcover as you felt him continuing to fuck you;

“One last time...”

“Thomas...”

“Milk me dry...”

You let out a deep breath and gave in to the sensations, knowing he knew how to play your body even better than you did yourself, and as you came for a final time you felt his body go rigid as he spilt his seed deep within you, a feral growl escaping his lips.

For a few moments afterwards both of your bodies shook and trembled with the intensity of your orgasms, the passion you had experienced like never before. Finally Thomas pulled himself free and skilfully moved you on the mattress until you were cradled in his arms, his lips pressing to the side of your neck as he gently stroked your arm. With the dinner tray forgotten you both fell in a deep sleep, the sound of the rainstorm outside dulling the noises of the world.

The next morning you woke to bright sunlight streaming in the windows, the curtains having remained open all night where you had both fallen asleep after your passionate lovemaking. A brief knock at the door with a call that breakfast would be served in the restaurant in an hour had you both moving slowly from the bed, your limbs stiff and other parts sore, seeking out the shower facilities your room had to offer.

After a leisurely breakfast you checked out, thanking the receptionist that was still on duty for everything, and she still apologised for the fact you had to stay even though it was completely out of her control. The ride back to the city was slightly uncomfortable, the seats of the van proving to not be as soft as originally thought; especially when your nether regions had taken so much the previous night. Upon your arrival back at the bookstore you were greeted by Chris, pulling you into a big bear hug like usual as he told you both how worried he had been when he’d seen the flooding on the news. He admitted that he put the lack of communication down the fallen phone lines and lack of mobile signal, yet when he turned and you glanced at Tom, he looked as guilty as you felt.

The rest of the weekend disappeared into a haze of naps and typing, calling it a night and falling into a silent slumber before your alarm went off the next morning, reminding you that the real world did indeed exist beyond the bookstore. The first hour back at your day job was a shock to the system, and it was only after your third up of strong vending machine coffee-come-sludge did you start to feel as if the synapses in your brain were finally firing correctly.

Sorting through the incoming mail on your desk your gaze fell to a large cream envelope marked private and confidential for your attention. Intrigued you opened it and your heart let out a little leap as you saw the hand written note that accompanied the planning application. You took your time to read through everything included, reading the note three times as the last sentence leapt out at you;

‘... please call me, after much reluctance i have finally purchased a cellular telephone...’

You dialled the number and a familiar voice answered;

“Hello Emma, it’s been too long and i owe you a very large apology...”

“Hello Adam...”

 


End file.
